Miksi
Appearance He's a light green fur teletubbie with orange armband. His hat is quite similar to Guardian's (Dipsy's) hat , but it's not the same one. He only has one eye , because of the incident. His antenna is half-sliced XIII (Roman numeral - 13) Personality He does everything that he can do to save wild life of the Teletubby Forest. He's really kind , friendly , nice , especialy to wild animals. Usually he's called *lucky* by the other tubbies he know. You can piss him off just by hurting or anything related to vandalism about animals. He's serious about his job and taking any risks. Sometimes he loses control of the infected side of him , and starts bleeding out of his fine eye Backstory Before the eye incident happened , of course Miksi's life was same as other working tubbie life. His duty was to protect the wild animals at the Teletubby Forest at any risks. One night , after Noo Noo inserted his virus into the custard , Miksi was originally guarding the forest. Everything was going like normal night ,except there was many unexplained screams coming out of the forest , but still he ignored that. Some time passed and there was more horiffic scream , so he didn't hesitate and looked from his sniper scope to see what is up to with those screams. It was no other but the animals , it was strange for him so he grabbed his flashlight and sniper rifle and climbed down to investigate. He was going the direction from where the screams were most heard , he walked to a animal after couple of minutes , it was a wild boar , so he get quickly to the boar to help it , but there was something strange about the boar , it jaw and hooves were covered by a pink liquid similar to a tubby custard , after he noticed there was also a tubby custard right next to the animal it was late , the boar was infected with the custard so it mutated a bit and right after that moment the boar attacked him with such amouth of strengh , getting one of his eyes out of it's spot. Luckily he survived that attack , but he was from that moment one-eyed. There was no other way than pulling his sniper rifle out and kill the boar , yet it was really painful for him. He shot the boar right in his head making him go Tubby Bye Bye. He quickly runs to his tower , he heard screams from all directions , he also had a weird sense in the spot where the boar scratched him. He made it to the tower , he looked from the sniper scope and saw all the animals eyes pointing at him , he was freaked out and in pain. Then something broke in him , he went to his knees in pain , the pain was coming from the eyespot he got scratched by the mutated boar. So he remembers , that the boar hooves mutated to claws , but the claws were also covered by the custard liquid , he fainted... It was morning , the sun was burning , the wind was blowing like always , Miksi wakes up after a long night. He had no idea what happened yesterday night , so he looked from his tower and saw nothing horrific , weird or strange. He looked in the mirror he had in his backpack , and couldn't believe his "eyes". His other eye was missing also leaving a blacked out spot with blood on the place instead of the eye. He felt something is glowing in the black spot , his feelings were non-understandable , so he grabbed all his stuff and leaved the tower. He still doesn't know exactly what is the strength he feels , but he knows one thing. Something is up to with the Teletubbies. Trivia *His armband was inspirated from DBS , Android 17 was wearing it *Before the eye incident , his eyes were normally purple *He's called the luckiest tubby , some say his XIII tattoo on his forehead is causing that *When he loses control , his thinking is the same as the infected tubby thinking (still has the abillity to talk) *He got infected by the custard that was on the boar's claws * He’s sometimes mistaken as Dipsy , because of his dipstick similar antenna , green fur and similar hat Gallery Unstabled - Angry.png|Loses Control - Angry Unstabled.png|Loses Control 2D Drawn.png|Him - Drawn Noo Noo spying on Miksi.jpg|Noo Noo spying , when he was putting infected custards everywhere Category:Park Ranger Category:Male Category:Sniper